User blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater Episode 204: Sweet Nothing
Main Plot: Sadie (Sadie is running through the hall and knocks a guy over) Sadie: Sorry! Guys guess what! Isaac: What is it? Sadie: I got my internship! Scott: OMG yay! Jamie: What internship? Sadie: For this new movie being filmed downtown. It’s like an actual big budget film! Isaac: What are you going to be doing? Sadie: I guess getting coffees and shadowing the director. Scott: You’re going to be learning so much. Sadie: This is just what I need the get more experience and help my directing skills! Jamie: Sounds fun. Are you going to be able to do this movie and FilmFridayz though? Sadie: Yeah, why not? Isaac: You’re going to be one busy lady. Sadie: I can take it. I can take anything, remember… Theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5JAsXPRvU3Y Sub Plot: Sophie (Sophie, Danielle, Brad, and Abby are sitting in a circle in the lunchroom) Sophie: Alright guys, we’ve been planning this scene for weeks. Today it will become reality. Brad: Courtesy of moi! Abby: What do you mean? Brad: Sadie’s been in love with me since forever. All I had to do was wear a tight shirt and hold her hand and she let us use the scene. Danielle: Which I wasn’t thrilled about, but whatever works. Brad: I’m hungry. Danielle: What else is new? Brad: Who wants to get food with me? Abby: I’ll go! (They both leave and Sophie scotches closer to Danielle) Sophie: This is the day. Danielle: The day? Sophie: The day me and Abby become official! Danielle: Am I missing something? Sophie: She obviously likes me and I like her and after filming this scene with her today I’m going to convince her to make us official. Danielle: You think this will work? Sophie: It has to! Danielle: Whatever you say… Sophie: It has to work… Third Plot: Caylee (Caylee and Liam are in the lunchroom studying) Liam: Why the hell do they lose an electron? Caylee: Because it’s a metal. Metals are losers, remember. Liam: You’re a metal. Caylee: Are you calling me a loser? (Liam pokes her on the nose and she punches him in the stomach) Liam: Lesson learned. Caylee: Why metals lose electrons or not to call me a loser? Liam: Both. This is fun, we should hang out outside of school sometime. Caylee: That would be…awesome. (Caylee is blushing and quickly gets up) Caylee: Good luck on your chem test, I’ll see you at lunch. (She walks away and giggles) Main Plot: Sadie (Sadie walks into the FilmFridayz room with Scott) Sadie: Wow, there are a lot of new people. Scott: Eric, I didn’t know you were joining. Eric: Brad convinced me to. Seems pretty fun. Scott: Oh, it is. Sadie: I have a feeling people are not going to listen today… Scott: Well today’s video seems pretty easy. Sadie: Guys! (No one looks at her) Sadie: Yeah, but I still need to explain it. Mr. Stein: I’m going to step out for about a half an hour. You can control them, right Sadie? Sadie: Uh…yeah… (Mr. Stein walks out and Sadie looks overwhelmed) Sadie: Or not… Sub Plot: Sophie (Sophie and Danielle are fighting) Sophie: Why did you have to invite Angel? She can’t be in our scene! Danielle: Why not? Sophie: We already have all the spots filled! Danielle: Does it really matter? Sophie: Kinda! Sadie: Sophie, quiet down! Sophie: It’s not going to work, Danielle! Sadie: Sophie, shut up!! Sophie: Oh my god, Sadie! Calm your tits! Brad: What’s her problem? Abby: She isn’t making us feel very welcomed in this club. Sophie: We need a new leader… Brad: I agree! It should be me! Danielle: No! It needs to be someone who was here from the start and is an upperclassman with more maturity than freshman. Brad: Dammit! Sophie: Remember when Liam was talking about this a while ago, we all thought that Jamie would be perfect. Danielle: And she would… Brad: What if we took a vote. We vote for either Sadie to stay leader or for Jamie to take over and whoever has the majority will be the leader. Abby: Well we have to make sure Jamie would be willing to be the leader. Sophie: Leave that to me… Main Plot: Sadie (Scott is going to his locker and Sadie stops him) Sadie: I need to talk with you. Scott: Alright, about what? Sadie: I hate to break this to you…but I’m going to quit FilmFridayz. Scott: What? Why? Sadie: Well…I’m actually disbanding the group. Scott: What the hell? Why would you do that? Sadie: Without me, this group is nothing. There would be none of the original leaders so, the group isn’t really FilmFridayz anymore is it? Scott: Just because you’re not there doesn’t mean we all can’t make it work still. Sadie: If I can’t make it work, no one can. Scott: What are you going to do? Just tell everyone next week that it’s done? Sadie: Next week? Tonight I’m going to delete the channel and all the footage. Everything. Scott: Sadie, you can’t do this! There are kids-like me- in the group that would do anything to keep it running! Sadie: Well you acted like brats and wouldn’t listen to me. You brought this upon yourselves. Adios, FilmFridayz. (Sadie chuckles and walks away. Scott looks scared and runs off) Third Plot: Caylee (Julia is putting on makeup in class and Caylee sits down next to her) Caylee: I think I’m losing it. Julia: What do you mean? Caylee: Does diabetes make you fall in love with horrible people? Julia: Huh? Caylee: But he’s not horrible, he’s cute and funny and sweet and- Julia: Can you start from the beginning please? I have no idea what you’re talking about. Caylee: I think I like Liam. Julia: Liam?! Caylee: Sh! Don’t tell anyone! Julia: Ew! Caylee: Two weeks ago, I would have said the same thing, but now he’s just being a sweetheart to me all the time. Julia: Liam a sweetheart? Are we talking about the same guy here? Caylee: I mean he helped me out when I was embarrassed about my weight and threw that car wash to raise money for my doctor’s appointments. Julia: I mean…he does seem to care about you. Caylee: Is it crazy if we dated? Julia: Listen, Caylee. It shouldn’t matter what other people think about who you’re dating. If you like a guy, go for it. Your real friends won’t care who it is. Unless it’s like a criminal or serial rapist or something. Caylee: You’re right…thanks Julia. I think I might just take your advice… Sub Plot: Sophie (Scott runs into Sophie’s class and pulls her out) Scott: MAYDAY MAYDAY MAYDAY!!! Sophie: What is it? Class is about to start! Scott: Sadie is not only quitting FilmFridayz, but she’s deleting everything and disbanding the group! Sophie: What? Why would she delete everything!? Scott: She said that without her, the group is nothing and it can’t go on. Sophie: This is complete bullshit! Did she say when she was going to delete everything? Scott: Tonight. That doesn’t give us much time to convince her otherwise. Sophie: It’s enough time. I think I know what to do… Scott: How can I help? Sophie: Keep in close contact with Sadie and keep asking her questions. We need to know everything that’s on her mind about this. Scott: Alright. Did you ever think it would be up to us to save this group? Sophie: No…but I’m not going to let that bitch destroy this group. Time to take matters into our own hands… Third Plot: Caylee (Caylee walks up to Liam at his locker) Caylee: Let’s hang out tonight. Liam: Tonight? Why not. Caylee: We can do whatever like maybe watch some movies or- (Liam kisses Caylee on the lips) Caylee: Whoa… Liam: Yeah, sorry. I just got lost in your eyes and then- Caylee: No, it’s fine. I like you too, Liam. Liam: What? (Liam slams his locker and runs off) Caylee: Liam?! The hell… (She starts crying and slams her head against his locker) Main Plot: Sadie (Sadie is eating lunch with her friends and Scott and Danielle walk up to her) Danielle: This isn’t cool, Sadie. Just because you’re leaving FilmFridayz doesn’t mean all of us have to suffer. Sadie: You told her? Scott: I’m not- we’re not letting you do this, Sadie. Lauren: Do what? Sadie: Nothing. Danielle: No, tell them Sadie. Tell them how you’re going to sabotage the group by deleting its existence. Scott: We have over a hundred subscribers! You want to just leave them all hanging? Lauren: Sadie, why would you do that? Danielle: Yeah Sadie, why? Ken: I’m pretty sure you could get in trouble for that. Sadie: What the hell ever you guys! I’m doing this and none of you can stop me! (Sadie throws her food on the ground and stomps off in a rage) Danielle: This bites! Scott: We’re not giving up, Danielle. We’ve worked way too hard for this club. Lauren: If you need our help, we’re so in. Ken: What can we do? Danielle: We need a plan…one that will make the most stubborn person we know succumb to her evil ways. Ken: Well that sounds simple… Sub Plot: Sophie (Sophie is walking with Harley, Abby, and Devon) Devon: So you think if we ask her, she’ll say yes? Sophie: I sure hope so. Abby: Who came up with Jamie anyway? Sophie: Think about it, she’s been there from the very start. Devon: And plays a big role in the videos. Harley: And is super nice and could make a good leader. Abby: Alrighty then… (They all approach Jamie in her classroom) Jamie: Hi freshman. What do you want? Sophie: We need to talk about something really important. Jamie: Shoot. Devon: We were hoping you would be the new leader of FilmFridayz. Jamie: Is Sadie leaving or something? Sophie: Yeah, and she wants to delete everything that has to do with the club from the internet. Scott and Danielle are dealing with that, but we need a leader to take her place. Harley: We think that you would be the perfect leader. Jamie: Is just just you guys who think so? Sophie: No, I’ve talked to a lot of people and they all agree. Jamie: Well I mean, guys, this is a big responsibility. I don’t know if I’m ready… Abby: You’re Jamie! You can handle this! Harley: Plus, you have all of us and Scott and Danielle as backup. Jamie: Alright, alright. Sophie: Is that a yes? Jamie: Yes! I guess I’m the new leader… Devon: Yay! (Devon hugs her and she looks weirded out) Sophie: A little too much excitement there, Dev. Devon: Sorry… Third Plot: Caylee (Caylee is crying to Julia and Moon) Caylee: Who does that? Moon: It’s pretty fucked up. Julia: Liam is an ass, Cay. Maybe you’re better off without him. Caylee: I need to talk to him, though. I need to know how he really feels. Moon: Then talk to him! Caylee: How do I start that conversation? Hey Liam, just wondering why you pussied out after kissing me. Moon: Basically. Julia: No, be like “I like you and I think you like me so tell me how you really feel, yo!” But without the random yo… Caylee: Thanks guys, I love you. (They all hug, but Moon pulls away from Julia) Julia: Go fight for your man! Caylee: On it! (Caylee runs off and gives them a thumbs up) Main Plot: Sadie (Sophie walks up to Sadie and Sadie rolls her eyes and starts walking away) Sadie: If this is about FilmFridayz, I don’t want to hear it. Sophie: Well you’re going to anyway. If you delete even one status on the Facebook account, you will wish you hadn’t. Sadie: You think threatening me will change my mind? Sophie: It should! Sadie: It’s not! I’m sick of everyone jumping down my throat for this. It’s my club and I make the final decisions! Sophie: It not all yours! Jeremy and Isaac were in on it too! Sadie: Well Jeremy left and Isaac doesn’t do jackshit for the club anyway! Isaac: Oh, I don’t? Sadie: Isaac…you weren’t supposed to hear that. Isaac: Save it, Sadie. (Isaac takes Sophie and walks away) Sadie: I GOT AN INTERNSHIP! EVERYONE IS SUPPOSED TO BE HAPPY FOR ME!! (She kicks over a garbage can and storms into the school) Sub Plot: Sophie (Isaac is walking with Sophie) Isaac: Things were getting pretty heated back there… Sophie: They would have gotten worse if you hadn’t pulled me away. Isaac: Can I ask you a question? Sophie: Go for it. Isaac: Why do you care so much about this club? I mean I love it too, but I’m not gonna like flip out on people for it. Sophie: After everything I pulled last semester…it’s all I have left. A few of my friends have come back, but most of them are still pissed at me. I made a lot of mistakes and hurt a lot of people… Isaac: I get it… Sophie: Isaac, I’m not kidding when I say I’ll do WHATEVER it takes to keep this club going… (She almost cries and then walks off. Isaac looks at her, concerned) Main Plot: Sadie (Sadie walks into the school and Mr. Stein pulls her into his room) Mr. Stein: What’s going on, Sadie? Sadie: You know too?! Mr. Stein: Do you understand how many people you’re going to upset if you delete this footage? Sadie: Yeah. Mr. Stein: And you still want to do it? Sadie: …Yeah…I do. Mr. Stein: Well I can’t let you do that. Sadie: Not to be disrespectful, but you don’t really have a say at all in this club. Mr. Stein: If you delete this footage, I will have you suspended for sabotaging a school function. Sadie: Are you serious? Mr. Stein- Mr. Stein: I’m giving you an ultimatum, Sadie. You pick what you want to do. (Sadie rushes out of his classroom and looks pissed) ONE WEEK LATER Third Plot: Caylee (At FilmFridayz, Caylee sees Liam talking to Eric and walks up to him) Caylee: Sorry Eric, can I speak to him real quick? Eric: Go right ahead. Liam: Listen Caylee- Caylee: No, let me speak. I like you and I want to date you. Those are my true feelings, now I want to hear yours. Liam: I feel the same way…but I don’t want to get involved with anyone. Caylee: Why the hell not? Liam: I don’t want to end up like my parents with you. Broken up and hating each other. Caylee: Just because it happened with your parents, doesn’t mean it’s gonna happen with every relationship you’re in! Liam: But it could… Caylee: Take a risk for once, Liam. (Caylee leans in and kisses him and he kisses her back, wrapping his arms around her and smiling) Sub Plot: Sophie (Jamie stands on a desk) Jamie: Everyone calm down. I just want to give a brief speech now that I’m the new leader. (Sophie is sitting next to Abby and Brad) Sophie: This is it. Brad: This is what? Sophie: She’s going to announce that I’m gonna be co-leader with her. She told me a few days ago that she was gonna have two or three other people leading with her. Abby: Whoa, Sophie in charge. This’ll be weird. Sophie: And awesome! Jamie: So there was one main leader last time and we all saw how that turned out. This time around, it won’t just be me in charge. I’ve chosen 2 other people to help me. Julia and Liam, get up here. Julia: Hi! Jamie: They’ve been in the group for a while too and I think they can do a very good job. Sound good? Devon: #TeamJamie! Olivia: Whoop whoop! Liam: What’s an idea we can do, guys? Alicia: A MUTANT RABBIT! Scott: How about no? (Abby turns to talk to Sophie) Abby: So you’re not a leader, who cares right? Sophie: I care. The only reason that bitch is in charge is because I campaigned for her. Abby: True. Sophie: She owes her leadership all to me…but instead she forgets about me. She was a total bitch to me last semester and I thought that we could put it in the past and forget about it all…but obviously she hasn’t. Abby: Are you sure this has to do with that? Sophie: It has to be…if she’s not done throwing the punches, I’m not done planning her ultimate downfall… Abby: Are we seriously starting this shit again? Where you two are mortal enemies and do horrible things to each other? Sophie: Oh hell yes…only this time it won’t be a draw. I will come out on top… Main Plot: Sadie (Sadie is outside the classroom watching the meeting go on) Jeremy: This is a little creepy… Sadie: What are you doing here? Jeremy: Thought I’d pay everyone a visit. Sadie: They’re having more fun in there now that I’m gone… Jeremy: Maybe because you were a horrible leader. Sadie: You can put me down all you want, but I have a perfect internship and I don’t need this club…or you. Jeremy: Whatever you say, Carroll. (Sadie sneers at him and starts walking away) Sadie: I don't need them... 'NEXT WEEK' Julia: This isn't good... FEAR Brittany: '''Something is really wrong! '''IS Alicia: 'T'''his can't happen! '''Julia: '''There has to be a mistake... '''EVERYWHERE' Levi: '''Calm down! '''Brittany: '''I can't! '''Caylee: '''It's all going to be okay. '''Julia: '''How?! It's never going to be okay!! '''NEW EPISODE MONDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI Category:Blog posts